New World
by oMysTerIouso
Summary: New and Improved!, Chapter 4 up! i'm gona try and stick with it.
1. Chapter One

.:Chapter one:.  
  
Not to long ago, somewhere in Christmas land, lived an unusual. His name was Sam Crane. He was very tall and slim, wiry and stable. He was quite different from his fellow Towner's. With black hair and streaks of blue, his hair was always messy. He had a small nose and a smile like the crescent moon on a dark and foggy night. His skin was very pale, like that of a ghost. His eyes were the color of a midnight blue. He didn't have pointed ears like the other's and he was defiantly not all warm and fuzzy inside like them.  
  
Something was different him. It was as if he never even belonged in Christmas town. He didn't fit in with his fellow students. There was an empty hole waiting to be filled.  
  
Waking up early on an October morning by a knock at his window, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Grabbing his black robe and slipping it over his shoulders, he slugged his way to the window. He looked around outside to see who it was but there was no sign of anyone. He unlocked the window and slid it up, just enough room to poke his head out. The icy breeze stung his fragile face.  
  
All of a sudden out of the corner of his eye he saw two elves throw something in his direction. Before he could move out of the way, he was smacked in the face by an iced snowball. Yelping in pain, he grabbed his left cheek and wiped away the melting ice ball on his warm, soft skin. They howled with laughter as Sam yelled. He turned toward the two elves and gave them a look that could kill. They threw down the rest of their ice balls and ran in the other direction. Squealing like little girls.  
  
He pulled his head inside to the warmth and slammed his window shut, locking it tightly. Walking over to the bathroom he mumbled a few curse words. Grabbing a towel and wiping his wet, now bruised face of the pain. 'no need for ice' he thought. He sat down on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. 'why do they do this to me?' he thought staring deep into himself. 'what have I done to any of those freaks?' He closed his eyes and rid the thoughts of the past from his mind.  
  
"Sam, your breakfast is ready and hurry or else you'll be late for school." His mother said from outside his bedroom door. Sam walked out of the bathroom, throwing the towel on the ground. He went to his armoire, and pulled open the doors. Searching for his school uniform and throwing it on to the end of his bed, he quickly dressed in the black pants and white shirt. He slid on his belt and then slipped on some socks and his black Chuck Taylors. He wasn't allowed to wear them in school but he did so anyways.   
  
On his way out of his room he grabbed his tie and coat from behind his door. Walking down stairs he could smell the delicious homemade blueberry pancakes his mother was famous for around town. He finished wrapping his tie around his neck as he entered the kitchen. Sitting down his mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. He dug in right away. The sweet taste of syrup and blueberry's filled his mouth with every bite, the rich fluffy pancakes with sticky warm syrup ran down his throut and filled him instantly. Finishing it up with a glass of milk, he got up and grabbed his books from the counter. His mother suddenly dropped the glass she was holding, letting in crash to the floor. She walked over to Sam and gently grabbed his chin turning his head toward her.  
  
"What in Rudolf's name happened to your cheek Sam." She asked with big bulging eyes and a worried look on her face.  
  
"Nothing..." he said trying not to look directly in her eyes.  
  
"This does not look like nothing to me. Samuel Crane, what happened to your face?" She asked again but this time with rage. " Was it those boys again, I swear on Mrs. Clause's name that..."  
  
"I fell getting out of bed ma. I hit my cheek on the nightstand. I'm ok." He pulled away from her tight gripe on his chin and kissed her cheek. "See you after school" he said exiting the house. He pulled out his scarf from the inside pocket of his jacket and wrapped it around his neck. He loved his mother very much but couldn't stand her when she worried about him. He never knew his father. He 'supposedly' left his mother when giving birth to Sam. She won't even tell him his name. Not that he cares anymore. He walked along a shoveled sidewalk to his school. One hand in his pocket and the other holding his books.  
  
'I hate school, why do I even bother. Everyone there just stares at me and messes with my head.' He thought as he turned the corner on to Reef St.   
  
"Watch out" he heard a girl cry. He ignored it though, because he knew there was going to be a rude comment towards him. All his life he'd been used to getting beat up or being teased.  
  
"Here comes Insane Sam." The girl and a few others laughed and giggled.   
  
Ignoring everyone around him he walked up the stairs to the school and entered without a word. He went along through his daily routine. By lunch he had been pushed into a wall eight times by the 'popular' elf's and called many different cruel names. They seem to never get bored of it. One time he even tried to beat them at their own game as he ducked and ran but tripped over someone's foot and flew head first into a locker. He finished his day of school with another ice ball in the back of his head.  
  
He got home and walked straight upstairs to his room slamming his door behind him. He threw his books on his desk, took of his coat and scarf, laying them over a chair then plopped down onto his neatly made bed with a sigh. He turned around so that he faced the ceiling. He kicked of his shoes and loosened his tie. His mother knocked at his door.   
  
"Come in" he said softly turning on his side hiding the pain from his mother.  
  
"You received a letter from your cousin Jane." She stepped inside his room and waved the envelope around.   
  
Sam, forgetting his angers, jumped up and ran over to her snatching the letter from her hands and ripped it open. He unfolded the paper as his mother stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. He started reading as he sat down on the end of his bed.   
  
Dear Samuel,  
  
How are you? I'm doing great. Still up in the mountains with   
  
daddy but we're having plenty fun. I miss you much. Good news   
  
though. I'll be coming to visit you and aunty in three days. I can't   
  
wait! It is going to be so much fun.   
  
Love and kiss's Jane.  
  
Jane was the only person who could understand him. They have been close friends ever since he can remember. He was so happy that she was finally coming to visit. He hadn't see her since last Christmas when her mother died. It was horrible. Blocking that memory from his mind, with the slip of paper still in his hands, ran down to the kitchen to find his mother.  
  
"Ma, Uncle Howard and Jane are coming to visit!" he said. For the first time in a long time he smiled. His mother was sitting at the table sipping a hot cup of tea. She noticed this and smiled herself  
  
" I know dear, I'm the one that asked them." She said placing the cup down on the table.  
  
"Why don't you go and set up the guest room." She told him. He put down the letter and raced upstairs. He cleaned up the guest room quickly. Then it was time for dinner. He ate slowly knowing that he had some unfinished homework to do. Finishing the ever lasting homework, he slipped on his night wear and went to bed.   
  
The next morning he woke up happy knowing that there was two more days till Jane came home. He hurried to dress, then climbed down stairs, eating fast and then picking up his coat and books he left the house. He was so happy that day, he smiled slightly remembering Jane's silly laugh. Nothing could spoil his day, or so he thought.  
  
He turned the corner of Reef St., walking at a slow pace but with long glides. All of a sudden he was knocked to the ground.  
  
He shook his head full of snow and then sat up wondering what had happened. One of the popular elf's, Scott, was standing over him.  
  
"Well, well, you certainly seem happy today, Sammy boy." he said with a smirk.  
  
Since Sam was in a joyful mood he stood up, ignored Scott, and walked around him. He was much taller then him but never had the nerve to stand up to him. And then again Scott kicked Sam behind his knees and he fell dropping his books. Sam was so agitated. He clenched his hand with ice and snow and quickly jumped up and shoved it into Scott's face before he could do anything more. Scott shocked, reacted right away. He punched Sam in the stomach and then in his face. Blood leaked from his mouth. Soon more of the popular elf's joined in. They hurled him to the side where a fence stood high. Kicking him hard in his side, stomach and legs. Sam threw up. The rest of the boys laughed and to started to walk away.   
  
Sam pulled the rest of his strength together, got up slowly but steadily ran over to Scott. Scott heard someone cry 'Watch out!' He turned around and saw Sam launch his fist right into Scott's face. Then he kicked him hard in his stomach and walked away. Everyone around stood with jaws dropped to the ground. They couldn't believe that Sam had done such a thing. Sam turned around and yelled out in a fit of rage. A horrible shriek. Then he spoke loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"You all should be banned to hell for all I care. This is what you've done to me ever since I can remember. Keeping it in and ignoring everything you have done, making me suffer and hurt for years. Finally your the one's crying and I'm the one laughing." He smirked and gave out an evil laugh. So evil some elves ran and hid from the new out bursting Sam. "I hate this place. I'm never ever going to come back so no worries to you cheery town people. So long you jolly freaks."  
  
With that he took off into the dark forest and never looked back. 


	2. Chapter Two

.:Chapter Two:.  
  
After that outburst, Sam ran into the forgotten forest.  
  
Much later on, the day had passed and he grew tired as the sun set beneath the horizon. He sat down on a old fallen tree trunk for a few minutes. He thought about what he had done back there in front of the school. He had totally forgotten about his mother and Jane. O well it was too late to turn back now. He got up and continued his journey away from home.  
  
He didn't stop even after the sun had disappeared and the full moon peeked over the earth followed by the dark night. With his hands in his jacket pocket he tried to keep warm on this chilly fall night. Fog started to roam through the trees. His sad and angry eyes followed his every step.   
  
He'd been walking for hours, wondering around, not caring where the path lead him. Finally as the moon fell and the sun rose he noticed a un-usual set of trees with a clearing in the middle. The fog faded with the starry night sky and fluffy white clouds appeared in the morning sky. He stepped into the circle and looked around.   
  
'What is this place?' he wondered looking around at the trees.   
  
They had doors and were decorated with... what looked like different holidays. One door had a gigantic pink heart on it. Another had a weird green leaf shape. As he went from one door to the other, a peculiar one caught his eye. It was in the shape of something orange with a nose, eyes and a evil smile carved into it. His eyes widened and a small smile took the place of his frown. When he looked at the door it made him happy. Not like anything ever before. He'd never felt this in Christmas town.  
  
Suddenly, without him realizing it, he was moving towards the door. His arm stretched out to grab the knob. He turned it and the door swung open. He looked inside. Nothing but blackness.   
  
'Maybe this is just a stupid trick' he thought to himself, but then he yelped as he was being sucked into the hole from a chilly wind.  
  
On the way down his eyes were closed. He didn't know what had happened. He opened one eye and saw that it was dark. Then he opened the other, as he landed hard on the ground. He pushed himself up with his hands and used whatever was next to him to help him stand up. He brushed off his coat from the dirt and leaves, then noticed that he was standing in the middle of a graveyard. Looking around for a way out he observed the spooky place. To his left was a forest. So dark and eerie. He looked up to the full moon in the beautiful night sky. It was so much bigger here he thought. 'Where am I?' he looked to his left and noticed a slim, metal gate with a path leading somewhere else, out of this tomb of dead.   
  
He walked slow with curiosity, old weeds and leaves covered the ground and grave stones. Vines swirled around the fence and gate. A few spiders crawled up to the top of the gate which then he saw read 'Halloween Town'. As he pushed the gates open it screeched. The doors to the gate were old and rusty.   
  
He walked along the path until he noticed that the path had changed texture. It was now stone and brick walls aligning the walkway. Another gate peered down on him but he didn't have to open this one. It slowly pulled itself up for the comer to enter. He didn't see anyone out on the walkways or any lights on in the buildings and houses. They were very different from his own, back in his home. Dark and scary. Not neatly built but more crooked and with out a care. He liked it. A small smile began to grow on his curious face.  
  
As he was going to sit down on the edge of a fountain, he heard foot steps and a voice humming. He hid behind the fountain on the ground and waited to see a skeleton emerge from the shadows. Sam's eyes widened as he peered over the edge. The skeleton was in black clothing with tiny white stripes. He had a white under shirt and a very messy bow. It looked like it had been shredded by a cat. At this thought Sam laughed forgetting someone else was there.  
  
The skeleton froze and pulled his hands behind his back. Staring towards the mountain he saw messy hair sticking out at the other end. He smirked. Then slowly crept over to the left side of the fountain without a sound. He jumped in front of the new comer and gave a horrible scream with a face expression that could have killed a elf. Sam continued to laugh. He stopped as the skeleton did the same.   
  
The skeleton looked perplexed. Then he said " How are you not afraid of me?" He asked looking over the boy. He was defiantly not from Halloween town. He looked almost human but his eyes and skin gave him away as something else. But he couldn't quite grasp what.  
  
"O, I was scared. I almost cried out in terror. But not scared enough, not even half to death. Who might you be and were exactly am I, I mean like where in..." he was interrupted by the skeleton.  
  
"My name is Jack. Jack Skeleington. I am the king of Halloween Town, my boy." Jack said with an evil grin. "Who..um..might you be?" he asked pointing his bony finger at him.   
  
"My name is Sam." At this moment Sam was a bit feared by this new creature. Something about him made a shiver shoot up and back down his spine.  
  
"And where do you come from, Sam?" Asked Jack as he sat on the edge of the fountain, almost right above Sam. Jack also had noticed that the boy was tall and thin. Something was peculiar about him, but still he couldn't quite put his bony finger on it.  
  
Sam thought to himself real quick, whether to mention from where he was from or to tell him a lie. He didn't know what Jacks reaction would be if he said Christmas town, but before he could agree with himself, he blurted out "Christmas Town."  
  
Jacks eyes widened and a joyful grin appeared on his chalky white face. Sam was shocked at his response to his words. "You've heard of it?" he asked with a questionable tone.  
  
"Yes, I have. Not only have I heard of it but I've seen it too." He stood up and stretched out a arm to help Sam up. Now, Jack, could remember why he looked so familiar. But this elf looked nothing like the one's he saw a few years ago, but dull and gray. Taller and thinner. He wasn't the least bit cheery when he mentioned Christmas town.  
  
Sam took Jacks bony hand and lifted himself up of the cold stone floor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jack asked pulling away his hand that had felt cold flesh, and placing it behind his back with the other.  
  
"I don't know. One second I was in the morning dew, in a circle of trees and the next here. In Halloween Town."  
  
"How did you happen to find this circle of trees?" Jack was so curious as to why Sam was here.  
  
" I ..." Sam hesitated. " I suppose I ran away from home." He looked up into the emptiness of Jacks eyes.  
  
"Why would you do such a thing, boy, the place is marvelous , absolutely wonderf..."  
  
Sam interrupted him. " I hate it there..." he said with a very disturbing ring to his voice.  
  
"People there make fun of me and tease me, beat me up for what? No reason at all.. and..."  
  
Jack hushed Sam by placing a hand on his shoulder. "No worries" he said calmly. "Look you must be tired, how about you stay with me for the night and then explain everything in the morning." He motioned for Sam to follow him.  
  
Sam was actually very sleepy and could use some rest since he hadn't slept for a whole day. He walked behind Jack with his hands in his jacket pocket. Soon they reached a very tall, crooked structure with a round part at the top. They entered the yard that was guarded by a tall brick fence and walked past a few scurrying rats and up many stairs the door. Jack lead him inside and showed him to a deserted bedroom. Sam was to tired at the time to notice anything around him.   
  
He walked into the room and sat on the bed.  
  
"You may sleep here for the night. Get some rest. If you might need anything, I am located all the way at the top of the house. Just exit your room and climb the stairs to your right." With that he closed the door, and as soon as he did, Sam hit the soft pillow and was sound asleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

.:Chapter three:.  
  
The pumpkin sun's ray's broke through the silk black curtains. They slowly crept up to Sam's fragile pale skin. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, the covers falling off his body, revealing bruises and cuts from Scott and his nasty friends. He got up and slipped his shirt over his shoulders leaving it unbuttoned. He messaged his sore abs and rubbed his tired eyes. Walking over to the door he slightly remembered what happened last night. He opened it slowly and slipped outside into the hall.  
  
He decided he was going to explore the house. Looking around at the wicked pictures and paintings on the walls and unique furniture. This was all so new to him. Nothing was the least bit bright and cheery. Gloomy and dark, but he liked it. He felt more in his place here. He peeked into a few rooms. He soon came to a black door with a small yellow 'X' at the way bottom. As he was just about to open the door a tall and dark figure stepped in between him and the door.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Sam recognized the voice as Jacks. "Much to scary for you. How about you come down stairs and have a bite to eat?" Sam nodded and followed Jack down the spiral stair case.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Jack asked as he pulled out a chair for Sam to sit in.  
  
"Um... less tired."   
  
"What would you like to eat?" Jack asked pulling some jars and bags out of cabinets and drawers.  
  
"Pancakes, if that's not a problem" he said yawning.  
  
Jack looked at Sam with a confused look. Then Sam realized that they probably don't eat the same kinds of food.  
  
"Um...never mind. I'll just have what your having" he said blushing a bit.  
  
Jack rustled around with things here and there then brought over a plate and placed it in front of Sam. Before Sam could say anything the door bell had rung. There was a bell and then a small screech. Sam smiled at this sound and gave out a little chuckle. Looking back down at his plate his eyes widened.   
  
'What in the world is this thing' he thought to himself as Jack answered the door. There was what looked like two pieces of bread and something black in between. Sam not wanting to be noticed lightly poked it and the food jumped. He too jumped back and almost fell out of his chair. A spider crawled out of the bread and climbed down the table and scurried away.  
  
Jack and the person at the door turned to see what was all the racket. Sam looks up and slightly smiled letting a small nervous laugh escape his mouth. The other person was short, much shorter the Jack and himself. But he had a very tall black top hat. His skin was a peach color and his body plump and round. He wore black clothing with a red ribbon on his left breast that read 'MAYOR'. Suddenly his face turned around and there was a white face with worried huge eyes and sharp scary teeth.   
  
Seeing this, Sam stood up and screamed. Then as the Mayor heard his shriek, he too gave out a loud yelp. Jack silenced them both .   
  
"Mayor this is a friend, Sam, who cam to visit Sally and I." Jack leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now about that costume. Sally is fixing it up for me and it will be ready in time for Halloween next week. Mayor..." Jack shook him slightly to awaken him from his trance.  
  
"Yes, yes um.... but still you have to come and approve again of the settings and...." he said pulling his eyes of the boy and back up to Jack still with his frowning pale face. They continue their conversation with occasionally frightened glances from the Mayor. Soon they finished and Jack walked over to Sam.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry, I must go but I will be back soon. Please fell free to do what you wish, explore the town some more, in the daylight this time." He smirked and winked then exited the house with the Mayor who finally changed back to his original face.  
  
As jack left his home, one sentenced kept appearing into Sam's mind. 'That was weird and scary, but who's Sally?' He sat down on the chair and tapped his fingers on the table. He was hungry but his 'breakfast' ran away. All of a sudden, from the quiet house he heard someone coming down the creaky stairs. A lady with red hair and ragged clothing appeared in the entrance of the kitchen. She had stitches and thread all over her pale skin. Which later he realized was clothe.   
  
"O, you must be Sam. Jack told me about you. I'm Sally." Sam was startled to hear her talk. He just sat there and nodded, then it was silent till his stomach rumbled.  
  
He grabbed as if to try and shut it up.  
  
"O dear, you must be hungry. I'm sure you don't eat anything we do...let me think." She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small old, dusty book and searched through pages. Then with a happy sigh and smile she slammed it shut and placed it onto the counter. She grabbed a few pots and pans, some ingredients and other things then fixed up a soup. As soon as she was done she placed a bowl of it under his nose.  
  
Sam hesitated at first but when smelling the sense he couldn't resist. He took the spoon and filled it with the soup then gulped it down. It was actually really good. He finished the whole thing within minutes.   
  
" That was extremely good" he said to Sally. She smiled and sat down. She and Sam chatted for what seemed like an eternity. They where both really interested in each others worlds. Sam told her how he came to Halloween town and everything else that had happened. Sally not being able to help herself got up from her chair and gave Sam a big hug.  
  
"It must be horrible. Tell you what, to get your mind off of this, why don't you take that cloak hanging on the stand by the door and walk around town." Sam nodded and Sally walked with him to the door. He slipped on the long black jacket that fit perfectly well, it must of been Jacks, then walked out the door waving to Sally at the bottom. She waved from the door, then shut it behind her.  
  
Sam was thinking about his mother and how worried she must be as he walked along the stone pathway. 'Was there a way to get home if I want to? I like it here, I feel that I belong and am accepted for who I am. I can't stay here forever though, or can I?' 


	4. Chapter Four

.:Chapter Four:.  
  
With so many questions still racing through his mind he tried to ignore them and enjoy the nice Autumn day. Walking through a pair of rusty old gates he saw a few "creatures" roaming around the central part of town. Some still hid in the shadow from the early morning sun. Three children with mask on their faces came running up to him.  
  
"Jack!" the three of them yelled. Once they reached him though, they gasped at the unknown figure.  
  
"You're not Jack.." said the only girl in the trio.  
  
"But you have his cloak" said one of the boys.  
  
"Oo.." the other one said excited.  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"Is he finally gone?"  
  
"Is this the end of Halloween Town?"  
  
'Too many questions' Sam thought. He couldn't take them scrambling all around him. Stepping back he explained to them who he was.  
  
"No Jack is not dead, he let me barrow his cloak. And I'm a friend on his. My name is Sam."  
  
"Lock,"  
  
"Shock,"  
  
"and Barrel." each of them said pulling of their mask and kneeling at his feet.  
  
"We are boogie's boy's" said Barrel. Shock then hit him upside the head with her mask.  
  
"And girl" she added.  
  
Sam stood there in amazement as they rambled an about Halloween coming up. 'What is Halloween' he thought. As Lock started arguing with Barrel about something, they got into a fight. Shock tried to stop them before anything more happened but ended up punching Barrel, which started a whole new argument. Sam laughed and picked up the boys by their collar. They reached and grabbed at each other.  
  
"Are you three always like this?" he asked looking down at Shock. She was a little witch with a purple pointed hat. A narrow face, quite pale. Blue lips and wiry, black frizzy hair.  
  
"Yes" she said sitting down.  
  
Lock had short read hair and devil like horns on his head. Blue lips too. Yellow eyes. A red shirt that fell over his knees and a tail attached to it. Barrel was the oddest looking of them all with a pig nose and a gigantic grin. Blue lips and brown hair. Short with big monster feet. Bulging eyes with black circles surrounding them. And was dressed in a skeleton outfit. As the boys clamed down, Sam released them and they scurried off after spotting the Vampires.   
  
At this point, Sam was ready for anything. The Vampires hid in the dark shadows of the wall and kept an umbrella over their heads to cover themselves from the blazing sun rays. They wore all black and were as pale as a ghost. They smiled to greet Sam as they passed along in their shelter. The smile displayed huge white, sparkling teeth. Sam nervously grinned back and walked to the fountain that he first came upon when entering the timeworn town.   
  
As he sat on the edge he watched the green water, peacefully pouring from the open mouth of the gray stoned gargoyle. The wind picked up and three witches on broom sticks flew down and landed perfectly on the brick pavement.  
  
"Nice landing, Marci."  
  
"Why thanks you Kiki."  
  
Sam studied them closely. All three of them had green skin and long noses with beady eyes. Wearing black long dress's. Kiki was shorter then Sophie who was shorter then Marci. Marci had black, long tangled hair. Sophie had dirty blonde hair and was right above her shoulder, and Kiki had gray hair with an ugly figure. In fact they were all ugly. Sam was too busy watching them that he didn't even notice that they were speaking to him.  
  
"Young man, isn't that Jacks cloak?" said Sophie.  
  
"Did you not hear her correctly, she just asked you a question." Kiki walked up to him as he stood up and slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Ouch, why'd you do that for?" said Sam while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"My dear boy, Sophie just asked you a question."  
  
Marci walked over to him and so did Sophie.  
  
"Isn't that Jacks cloak?" Sophie asked once again.  
  
"Yes it is" he said watching Kiki extra carefully now.  
  
"I see..." said Sophie. "Are you a friend of his?" Sam noticed Marci and Sophie were eyeballing him repeatedly.  
  
"Uh...yes I am." He backed up a little forgetting the fountain behind him and tumbled into the water. It was much deeper then it had appeared from the outside. Sam swam up and reached the surface to find all three witches snickering. Marci walked over to the fountain and helped Sam from it.  
  
"How about you come over to our place to dry off and have some warm tea?"  
  
Before Sam could answer they pulled him along to their home. Upon arriving he noticed it was in a particularly dark area. The house almost looked cozy enough to fix it all up again. He laughed to himself. Entering the home was no surprise, he'd expected what was ahead of him. Marci sat him down while Sophie pronounced a spell to dry him up. Kiki went into the kitchen to prepare some tea and some snacks.  
  
"O you're all back."  
  
Sam heard the unfamiliar voice and looked up to see another witch, except this wasn't an ugly old witch. She looked quite young and very beautiful unlike the others. His heart pounded and his eyes melted at the sight. He thought she was the most prettiest women he'd ever seen.  
  
Hope you like, please comment and i'll continue to write. 


End file.
